“Cloud computing” services provide shared resources, applications, and information to computers and other devices upon request. In cloud computing environments, services can be provided by one or more servers accessible over the Internet rather than installing software locally on in-house computer systems. Users can interact with cloud computing services to undertake a wide range of tasks. On-premise computer systems can also allow for on-site, local integration of disparate resources, applications, and information. Information centers, call centers, hospitals, and other services can provide customer-agent or agent-agent communication using cloud computing, on-premise local computer systems, or a combination of the two.